Antiperspirants combat axillary odors by inhibiting perspiration through the action of astringent salts such as aluminum and zinc salts. Deodorants function by neutralizing the objectionable odors resulting from the degradation of several components of perspiration by chemical and microbial action into malodorous fatty acids.
Unfortunately, the mentioned aluminum salts have been the subject of as-yet unresolved concerns about their long-term health effects. Some people are allergic to aluminum and may suffer contact dermatitis after using aluminum-containing antiperspirants. Some reports have linked aluminum-containing antiperspirants with the systemic accumulation of aluminum in the body.
Efforts to provide aluminum-free deodorants for underarm use include products with synthetic antibacterial agents such as Triclosan, which at high levels have prompted concerns by some groups. Bacterial inhibition has also been attempted with botanical ingredients such as Phellodendron Amurense Bark Extract which is said to help inhibit sweat-induced odor. However, both synthetic and bio-derived ingredients previously used for this purpose may cause irritation of the skin or may not provide other beneficial properties with respect to skin and hair in the region of application.
Given the limitations in currently available products, there is a need for deodorants and antiperspirants that are effective in preventing perspiration or associated odor on the body, while reducing perceived health risks associated with aluminum compounds or other harsh chemicals.